Damn Chibi's
by Shika-E.S.W
Summary: While Naruto and Sasuke were training they were attacked by rogue ninja's and injected with a chemical that chibi-fied them! So what do you do when two five year old boys who have the power of ANBU and stamina of a kage go around causing havoc in Konoha?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….it would be cool to though, but too troublesome so I think I'll pass, although if the opportunity came up….**

**Hey people just a little experiment I decided to do in the middle of the night (I'm being serious here), Let me know if it's good or bad and if I should continue, of course I will take this through your reviews.**

* * *

Prologue: 

A tall young blond male stood surrounded by clones, all wearing the same serious expressions and on guard, as if a silent alarm rang they all struck at the male in the centre faster then the eye could see, each holding a kunai of their own. Naruto (the real one) had his eye's closed listening to his surroundings, straining his ears so that he heard every sound made by his clones and attacked, dodging his clones own attacks left, right and centre. Killing them off one by one, sometimes two at a time all the while he kept his eyes shut avoiding any cuts or bruises let alone any contact at all. This went on until every clone in the field had '_poofed_' out of existence and the golden ball of sunshine was the only one left standing, opening his eyes slowly the boys face formed a full grown grin. Clapping started to sound throughout the training field, the source of the noise came from behind the sun kissed male, turning he came face to face with his old rival, best friend and brother, Uchiha Sasuke.

After the young raven had killed his older brother and fallen unconscious Naruto who had strayed from his group had found him and rushed back to Konoha sending a message back to his team. After bandaging Sasuke up he was trialled and sentenced to three years of house arrest with no missions, and four ANBU guards to follow him at all times. A punishment Tsunade thought was far too lenient for the stony Uchiha, but gave in to the council. Naruto himself was overjoyed that Sasuke had returned, although during the first few weeks of his return everything was very rocky between rookie nine and team Gai and Sasuke. But after time had passed Sasuke began to talk more with Naruto, never smiling, never laughing (that came after a few years that he came to smile freely, which still freaked everyone out) just conversing, only with Naruto, he would still speak with Sakura and Kakashi and sometimes Sai (he didn't like him). But when it came to Team ten, eight, and team Gai he would only speak so few words, but Naruto was thankful all the same. After the three years had passed Sasuke was able to go on missions once more with the rest of Team 7 Naruto and Sasuke's friendship seemed to pick up where they had left off, as though nothing had happened.

Both were inseparable and throughout the various missions they took on together they became well known throughout the Shinobi nations as the Yin-Yang brothers. Two male shinobi who wielded an almost indestructible power together, two brother's with a bond stronger then those of blood, one wielding a diamond-edged katana of Lightening, and blew breaths of fire more fearsome then those blown by the ancients dragons roaming the Earth in the mountains. The other wielding nothing but a small device of metal, a rod for a handle and on the end was a long chain at the tip of the chain and attached to it was a long pointed triple bladed scythe which folded in and out together, that controlled the wind and blocked any attacks coming from a 360 degrees angle, although it was not as effective as the Hyuuga's 'Kaitan' jutsu it was just as impressive. He was known to cause tsunami's the size of mountains (A/N: No not literally, gosh you people have weird imaginations), that destroyed anything in their path. What was more the two shinobi's attacks complimented each other's to the point that it was depressing for the surrounding Shinobi and Kunoichi. Naruto and Sasuke can combine fire and wind to create powerful flames. They can also combine lighting and water for a powerful elemental combination attack. This combined with Naruto's powerhouse of charka and adequate charka control as well as Sasuke's excellent charka control and large charka reserves they made a near impossible team to overpower.

"You need work on your left side, and you're open from behind just above the ankle, not to mention your form has gotten sloppier, have you been slacking off again? And your reflex skills are getting slower we need to work on that, anything I missed?" Sasuke finished saying while he leaned against an old oak tree, his arms folded across his broad chest, his black hair fluttering across his handsome features in the nights breeze. A smirk played across his pink lips which turned into a smile when Naruto threw a kunai that landed with a dull 'thunk', embedded in the tree trunk after Sasuke had dodged. "Yeah, you forgot to mention that you wouldn't be able to of any of what I just did without a thousand years of training first" Naruto replied agitated and in the mood for a bit of a quarrel, Sasuke snorted in disbelief

"I was able to do that before you were even up and walking, dobe"

"No way, teme! You're just saying that because you're jealous of my awesome skill!"

"Pfft, what skill, all I see you doing is stumbling all over the field, with a bunch of clones that follow your lead like sheep."

"Grrrr, stuff you teme! You think you're so great why not show me that you can do what you say you can"

"Hn, don't feel like it"

"Teme! You just can't do it!"

"Just because I don't want to, doesn't mean that I can't, dobe"

"GRRR. HMPH"

Naruto turned away pouting, Sasuke laughed at his friends childish antics, "Ahh, gomen, gomen, I'll show you next time dobe, I'm just tired right now" Naruto turned around slowly, searching Sasuke's face for any signs that he was lying "Promise?" he asked in an unsure tone, that sounded so much like a child's. Sasuke contained his laughter best he could, but couldn't help the small smile that played his lips as he replied to his little brother "Promise". Naruto's face upturned into a full blown grin, as he turned around again to face Sasuke, about to step forward towards Sasuke both Shinobi split apart faster then even the Shinobi eye could see when a kunai came from the foliage, mutiple unknown shadows split the duo further apart and chased them to the opposite ends of the field into the foliage away from each others eye's. The battle started almost immediately, both of the enemies made sure to keep the duo as far away from each other as possible.

~With Naruto~

Naruto was currently engaged in a fierce battle of hand to hand combat, he was being pushed back, taijutsu was never his strong point, dodging a punch he saw the oncoming attack to late as he found himself knocked back after feeling a searing pain travel throughout his neck, unconsciously grabbing the area of pain he found his hand on something that should not have been there, ripping it out he found that it was a syringe, it had contained a purple liquid to halfway point. Grabbing his neck again he looked at his hand to find the same purple liquid running down his fingers, dropping the syringe and crushing it with his foot he realised his vision was getting blurry looking back to his enemies he saw he bastards smirking other's stayed with their stony visage, but some were also eyeing the broken syringe with worry. Naruto was losing consciousness fast he needed help, he flashed through a set of hand seals, the ninja's across from him got ready for any oncoming attack, Naruto slammed his hand towards the floor, the jutsu took effect immediately, a large dragon of water made it's way up from the Earth rising far into the sky, it threw back its head and gave a mighty roar that shook Konoha to the core, at the same time a large bolt of lightening came down from the Heavens and struck the opposite end of the field the thunder that came with the lightening could be heard halfway to Suna (A/N: I was being serious). The effect was immediate, only seconds afterwards an alarm could be heard all throughout Konoha, a large quantity of Shinobi could be felt coming their way at alarming speed. Naruto smirked at the ninja ahead of him, the shinobi, cursed while other gritted their teeth, all disappeared from the venue leaving Naruto to collapse in exhaustion into blissful unconsciousness.

~With Sasuke~

He was in a tight situation, being tied to a tree, was not his favourite position to play in a battle with more then twenty Shinobi attacking him, loosening the grip of wire he was tied with he did not see the oncoming syringe that found its way into his neck, he gritted his teeth when a searing pain shot through his neck travelling through his body leaving a tingling sensation behind. Seeing an oncoming kunai he moved his neck into a position where the kunai drove through the syringe shattering it completely and spilling its contents. The shinobi across from him were looking a bit worried, the syringe still had half it's contents full when it broke, but they all disappeared all the same. Their job was done, and Konoha shinobi were arriving, Sasuke watched as the last shinobi disappeared out of sight, before his vision started to blur, all that he heard before he fell into unconsciousness was the cries and shouts of his fellow team mates, and his own soft voice calling out only one name…

".…Naruto....."

* * *

In a quiet room a machine was beeping continuously to the rhythmic sound of a young boy's heart beat, his breathing was calm making his chest rise up and down, his eyes closed, his face was expressionless although the boy seemed at peace. Next to him another young boy, with blond hair was in the same condition, both were found in the same condition. One began to stir, peeking out of his half-lidded eye's he studied his surroundings with a confused expression, looking over to his right his eye's widened, trying to force his body, which was screaming in protest, to move towards the blond haired figure. "Don't move around so much" Sasuke froze at the unfamiliar voice, turning he came face to face with a 'young' blond haired woman, her hair was tied in two twin low pigtails, and wore the most revealing cloths Sasuke had ever seen. "W-who are you?" He asked trying to back away a little from the stranger. Tsunade forrowed her brows for a moment before backing away a little and sitting in a chair placed in the left had corner of the room just next to the door. "You don't know who I am?" Sasuke shook his head, and looked out of the corner of his eyes anxiously at Naruto. Tsunade's expression turned to that of a medics with a patient who had a serious condition, upon noticing his worry for his team-mate she decided to put him at ease "He'll be alright, he's just resting now, Sasuke I need to ask you a few questions, can you answer them for me?" Sasuke regarded the woman carefully, after a while he slowly but surely nodded his head, Tsunade gave him a soft smile, before starting "Okay, what is you're name?"

Sasuke frowned was she stupid or just plain stupid, one she already gave his name, two if she just gave it then why did she need to hear it from him? Tsunade seemed to catc on to this and gave the young boy a glare, the boy shrank back under the glare before turning away, Tsunade smirked cheering herself for her victory. Sasuke replied to her question, "What is the name of your village?" Again Sasuke frowned but answered this went on for a while, all the while she scribbled down on her note pad, not looking up she asked

"How old are you?"

"I'm five years old"

Tsunade dropped her pen, her head shot up at the young male before her, or what was a young male, her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw the sight of a five year old Sasuke sitting in front of her looking thoroughly confused, turning around to gaze at Naruto she found him in the same condition. When had that happened! Rushing over to Sasuke she asked him to lye down, her hand glowed green as she check his system for any abnormalities, except their were none other then the fact that Sasuke was now a very healthy _five_ year old boy, with an enormous charka system. Rushing over the other side to Naruto she found he was the same thing, except his charka was somewhat triple Sasuke's. The young raven himself fidgeted giving worried glances to the young boy who still hadn't woken up, "I-is Naruto-nii-chan really going to be okay?" He asked in a quiet voice Tsunade's hand froze as she turned around slowly, "Sasuke, you remember Naruto?" Sasuke, frowned why wouldn't he remember him he was his little brother, they played in the park together everyday.

Sasuke nodded his head all the same still confused as to what was going on why he was in the hospital, who this lady was and how she knew about him and Naruto, as well as why this was happening. Tsunade frowned again, "Do you remember Sakura?" Sasuke frowned and shook his head, who the hell was Sakura?

"Kakashi?"

Shakes head

"Shikamaru"

Shakes head

"Ino"

Shakes head

"Chouji"

Shakes head

"Orochimaru?!"

Sasuke gave her a look that said 'who the fuck is Orochimaru', well at least one good thing came out of this, she thought as she stood up from beside him. She sighed they were perfectly healthy, the only abnormal thing she found out about them was that they still had the power they had earned throughout all of their 22 years of living, which could pose as a bit of a problem, okay so it could pose as a big problem, a very big problem, she had to hold back a curse, damn chibi's .

* * *

**Gomen about the crappy battle scene (if it could be called that) as you could see im not very good at them.**

**Well? Should I continue? (no not with the battle scenes, the story)**

**Review please, I really need to know if I should continue with this story or if i'm just wasting my time**

**Thanks for reading**

**Shika XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, never have, never will….sigh so troublesome**

**Sorry! I haven't updated in ages and ages, well I'm back hope you like the new chapter I have for you**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was hours later when Sasuke had been put back to sleep (on Tsunade's orders) that a flustered looking Iruka barged into the room, Shizune who had taken over for the blond Kage gave him a dirty look, that said 'shut up'. Looking towards the beds he found out why, his gaze softened at the sight of Sasuke and Naruto curled up in one bed (Sasuke refused to leave his otouto alone), sleeping peacefully oblivious to the happenings around them. Moving towards the side of the bed, he stroked Naruto's hair smiling gently, Shizune watched the scene unfold and felt as though she should not have been there, silently excusing herself she gathered her things and melted away into the hallway. Not long after she had left Kakashi appeared in the room, of course he did this silently so that when Iruka had noticed his presence he yelled and fell off the bed in shock. Kakashi moved over to the other male and looked down at him struggling to get up off the floor, giving the young chunin a smile he waved before saying "Yo, how are the chibi's?".

Iruka, having finally gotten off the floor, glared at Kakashi, before giving him a mouthful about scaring him, said Jounin pouted at being scolded, neither of them noticed the small blond awaken by all the noise, looking around he saw his nii-chan next too him snoozing calmly his tiny chest rising and falling. Ignoring how peaceful the older boy looked he shook him awake, but only after covering his mouth, Sasuke shot up and would have made noise if it weren't for Naruto's hand on his mouth. Both shinobi next to them were too preoccupied arguing to notice the two boys slide quietly off the bed and out the door into the corridor. Both zoomed past staff and patients unnoticed only to appear outside the building, Sasuke pulled Naruto by the hand to the side of the building away from everyone's sight.

"Otouto, do you know what happened?" Sasuke asked confused as too why they were in the hospital, his eyebrows pulled together, Naruto shook his head vigorously "…N-nii-chan" Naruto called his voice barely above a whisper, Sasuke who had turned and was peering from behind the side of the wall turned back to the blond who looked down on the ground, playing with his over sized shirt. "Did I do something bad again?" his voice trembled, Sasuke frowned angrily, pulling Naruto's hands away from his shirt he pulled him into a hug, Naruto surprised by the action stumbled over his shirt and fell into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke wrapped his petite arms around Naruto before pulling him closer into a comforting hug, "Iie! You never did anything wrong, you never do" Naruto who was still a bit shocked, let a small smile grace his features before moving his hands up and grabbing hold of the ravens shirt, and resting his head onto his chest.

Both boys stayed like that before Sasuke decided it was time for them to move "Come on, we need to go" Naruto nodded moving to take a step he fell flat on his face, getting up he wiped the tear of pain from his eyes and pouted at the floor attempting to give it a glare. Sasuke smiled at his brother's antics before helping him up, kneeling down he grabbed a hand full of his cloths and ripped the section clean off. The blond looked down at his now frayed shirt which ended up coming to his knees, hearing another rip he looked up to see Sasuke doing the same thing to his shirt, only to find that Sasuke had shorts on underneath the shirt. Naruto pouted "how come you get shorts, this looks like a dress on me", Sasuke looked up and grinned "That's all right otouto, you look like a girl anyway" Naruto smacked Sasuke playfully "nii-chan! Don't say that!" Sasuke laughed before pulling Naruto by the hand and both set off towards Naruto's apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the hospital, Kakashi and Iruka were still arguing, Kakashi getting bored of playing with the chunin's mind decided to put an end to the arguing. Agreeing that it was wrong of him to sneak up on the chunin Iruka nodded triumphantly saying that's all he wanted. Both looked back at the bed expecting to find the chibi's instead found nothing but bed sheets, both shinobi paled, just then Tsunade came into the room

"So how are the…"

"…"

"…Where are the chibi's?.."

"…heh see, it's really funny that you should mention that Hokage-sama, because we were thinking the exact same thing.."

"…."

"…."

"…I see-, SHIZUNE!" as if rehearsed Shizuni's head popped in from behind the door, "Hai Tsunade-sama?" The Godaime turned towards her assistant, "Gather every available Jounin, ANBU and Chunin, I want them to search in every nook and cranny in this village and find Sasuke and Naruto" Shizune, Kakashi and Iruka thought this was an over reaction on Tsunade's part, Shizune voiced her opinion but only got halfway through the sentence before Tsunade yelled at them to just follow her orders. All three darted out the room not wanting to face the wrath of the blond, Shizune was halfway out the door before Tsunade called her back in, reluctantly she went back in, Kakashi and Iruka gave her apologetic smiles before both got their hides out of the building. "Don't tell them that they are looking for Sasuke and Naruto" Shizune looked up at her boss in confusion "Huh?" realising how rude she sounded, she blushed crimson, Tsunade smiled dismissing it she said "If word gets out about what happened to the brats, they'll be in more danger then we can control."

Shizune's eye's widened as she realised what the woman was saying, Akutsuki was still after Naruto, not to mention all the enemies they had made during their rise to fame, and most of the villagers were still acting hateful towards the young blond. If word got out about them…Shizune gave a firm nod, she exited the hospital at top speed to catch up to Kakashi and Iruka to deliver the order she had just received from the Hokage before going to call all known available staff.

* * *

A rusty old door opened to reveal a small apartment, the painted walls were peeling, their was a number of visible cracks in the walls and on the ceiling. The apartment was designed in an 'T' shape so that the 'bedroom', 'living room' and kitchen were all in one room and their was a hallway leading to the bathroom. Both boys cringed in disgust "Why do you live here, again?" Sasuke asked.

"Because people are meanies" the small blond replied with a frown/pout, Sasuke looked down at his younger 'brother' and gave him an amused lopsided smile.

"Come on let's get something to eat…you did get food right?" Sasuke asked slowly as he entered the apartment, Naruto looked off into space blankly, before giving a sheepish grin and rubbing the back of his neck, Sasuke gave a sigh before giving a sly smile,

"Okay otouto, while we're out getting food we can get a few of those other _supplies_." Naruto gave him a blank look before smiling widely.

"yeah, yeah! And then we could do more pranks and stuff. And maybe we can get ANBU this time!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly clapping his hands.

Sasuke frowned at the blond "Ne, that's a bit much isn't it? Maybe we should just stick with jounins, otouto" Naruto clenched his fists which were brought up to his sides and shook his little head making his golden hair bob up and down. "No! I want to prank ANBU, they act funny when we prank them" he said grinning. Sasuke shrugged before nodding his head earning a cheer from the younger boy.

"Okay but first we need money" Sasuke said looking around the building, "Ah" Naruto disappeared into one of his drawers, actually managing to fall in, his head popped out with a confused look on his features and a sock on top of his head, he pulled his hand out and showed a fat green frog wallet. Opening it the frog spewed money all over the floor.

Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes lit up "This should do" Sasuke said picking up the notes on the floor and putting them in his pocket while Naruto put the frog wallet in his pocket. "Okay, let's go!" Naruto exclaimed happily, rushing towards the door, only to trip over nothing, Sasuke sweatdropped at the small boy in front of him "Er…Naru-chan maybe you should give the money to me"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke confused "why?" He asked all too innocently, Sasuke sighed "Never mind, come on let's go" Walking out the door, Naruto was left staring at his back before it disappeared around the corner, suddenly realising he was meant to follow he shot up running after the boy, slamming the door shut he seemed to have fully registered the conversation they had just had and shouted after the raven "WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'NARU-CHAN'?!"

Light chuckling could be heard coming from the young raven as Naruto tried to tackle him, only to give himself a free piggy-back ride.

* * *

Walking down the streets, Naruto had gotten off Sasuke's back and was now walking next to him, holding the older child's hand, the duo glanced around curiously, the streets were currently infested with shinobi, all of them rushing in an unknown direction. Both boys glanced around curiously, the civilians in the streets were rushing back to their homes, sensing something dire has happened, all wanting to be out of the way. An elder female came across them bending down to their height "Little one's, you may want to return home, it's not the time to be out" Naruto zipped behind Sasuke as soon as she bent down, shyly peeking out from behind him, while his companion just nodded modestly, the girl smiled as she went back on her way home.

Almost as soon as she left Naruto and Sasuke dropped the act and ran down the streets once more, they were stopped once more this time by two shinobi, chunin maybe, Sasuke assessed. The two shinobi looked down at the two pictures in their hands before looking back at the Naruto and Sasuke, nodding to one another one knelt down smiling widely at them "Hey kids, where are your parents?" he asked politely both Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before looking back at the shinobi and said in union "Dead"

Both shinobi looked take aback, the one who spoke cleared his throat, "Kids I'm going to need you to come with me" Sasuke pulled Naruto behind him and glared at the chunin he asked arrogantly and a little annoyed "Why should we go with you" the chunins lips twitched upwardly into what was a suppressed smile.

Obviously the male in front of them thought they were just normal kids, obviously he didn't know of their reputation, because no one would think less of the two young children if they knew who they were. Sasuke twitched in annoyance, while Naruto pouted "Come on kids, make our lives easier and come with us, our orders were from the Hokage herself" again both children looked at each other, Wasn't the Hokage a male?

Suddenly both males knew the answer they were going to give the shinobi in front of them turning back to the chunin both grinned and union again replied with a big fat yet simple "No" The smiles on the shinobi's faces were replaced with frowns

"Catch us…"

"…If you can"

Snickering both disappeared, the shinobi stepped back shock etched into their features and then all went black for them. "Do you think we were too hard on them?" Naruto asked innocently bending over looking at the unconscious chunin, Sasuke shook his head "Nah" Suddenly they heard someone clear their throat from behind them, looking up both found themselves surrounded by shinobi of all ranks.

"We didn't do it"

* * *

**So what do you think? Should I continue?**

**Review and let me know ;)**

**Also I'm happy to take any and all criticism you have.**

**So let me know **

**That's all for now ja ne**

**Shika XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Never have never will, so stop asking!**

**Hello! I'm back! *dodges shoe* yeah I know I haven't updated in a while *dodges tomato and laughs nervously* come on guys *dodges knife* **

**I-I think I'll go now *runs out of the room***

***runs back in* Enjoy!**

***gun shooting* Okay who called the mafia?!**

* * *

"_Catch us…"_

"…_If you can"_

_Snickering both disappeared, the shinobi stepped back shock etched into their features and then all went black for them. "Do you think we were too hard on them?" Naruto asked innocently bending over looking at the unconscious chunin, Sasuke shook his head "Nah" Suddenly they heard someone clear their throat from behind them, looking up both found themselves surrounded by shinobi of all ranks. _

"_We didn't do it"_

* * *

The shinobi in front of them all had stern looks on their faces crossing their arms and looking down on them as an angry parent would. All took a step forward towards the two chibi's, who took two steps back before making a run for it, all the while screaming their heads off.

Sasuke gave Naruto a look, Naruto nodded saying he understood the message, before both split in opposite directions. Confused and a little amused at this the mass split (oddly enough it was the women who went after Sasuke all the while having small glints in their eyes ad the men who chased after Naruto) and ran after the two boys, marvelled by their speed.

* * *

~With Naruto~

* * *

The young blond ran as fast as his chibi legs could carry him (which was pretty fast), all the while laughing at the Shinobi's pathetic attempts at capturing him.

He jumped as a chunin dived to grab his ankle, only to be sprawled in the mud puddle he had not seen in front of the blond, the sunshine bundle of joy made sure to land on the chunins head further pushing it into the watery dirt.

Laughing Naruto kicked off of the chunin's head giving him a boost in speed, _'one down twenty to go'_Naruto snickered this was going to be a blast.

At least he thought it would be, until he saw the oncoming brick wall, damn, it was a dead end in an alleyway with at least 4 ANBU, 8 Jounin, 6 chunin and 2 genin. The genin and chunin would be no problem but it was still not one of the best positions to be in.

Immediately hitting the brakes Naruto stopped right in front of the wall, turning ever so slightly to the group of angry Shinobi. Naruto laughed nervously "S-so, d-did any of you happen to catch the 'Nicks' last night" Naruto whistled "What a game, right"

A killing intent rose from the crowd "Oh, I'm in deep shit"

Suddenly on pure impulse Naruto's head shot up and pointing behind the group he shouted "OH MY GOD IT'S A BUNCH OF NAKED WOMEN IN THE STREETS!" needless to say everyone looked.

Only to find no women, looking back they found what they had not expected…an empty alley-way. The shinobi tensed, their senses heightened to the maximum, this child was not what he seemed, they searched the alley some ran out to the streets, around corners, even in the next streets.

All not finding a shred of evidence that stated the boy was even there in the first place, regrouping they all looked at each other serious expressions planted upon their features.

"Damn it! How can someone do that? And at such a young age!"

The others nodded in agreement "To escape from such a situation…"

Everyone was silent before a slightly high-pitched voice made its own opinion "The kid must be a genius to pull something like that off" Everyone turned to the source of the voice, looking down they laid their eyes on a young boy with blue eyes and blond hair, smiling sweetly at them all.

The shinobi all stood still for a moment longer, three dots appearing over the groups head before they all dived for the boy who dodged each and every one of their grabs with practiced ease. Jumping back a little way away from the group he stood watching the Konoha nins innocently, rocking back and forth on his heals he clasped his hand behind his back.

"Ne…you guys are really slow….are you sure jii-chan hired you as ninja's?"

A killing intent surrounded the group, all directing it at the small boy in front of them, they glowered at him as he fiddled with something in his pocket "Ano…mina-san" The males' ears pricked up, listening cautiously "Can, you do something for me….please" Naruto looked up his azure orbs melting the shinobi's hearts, the blond smirked inwardly before

"…Catch…"

He launched numerous numbers of bags filled with a strange powder at them and made a run for it, the bags being partially sealed exploded releasing the contents everywhere until it covered a quarter of the area.

The ninja population cursed, the leader of the group swore loudly, before turning to his comrades taking up a tone of authority he spoke "Search every nook and cranny in this village, I want that child found"

That was when he noticed it…

"Why are you all wasting time scratching yourselves?! Go look for the bloody brat!"

"B-but Taichou…it's really bad…besides you're doing it too"

An ANBU spoke as he pointed at the leader and scratched his pointing arm with the other. Looking down at himself he realised that he was indeed scratching himself, quite vigorously too, not only that but so was every other person in the street who was unfortunate to get some powder on them.

Unable to suppress a loud growl the man yelled a frustrated scream as he continued scratching himself and shouted in sudden realisation, it was itching powder.

"DAMN CHIBI!!!"

Naruto continued on his way whistling a happy tune as he went to find his older brother, but stopped as something caught his eyes, peering through the glass window he smiled brightly and entered the shop cautiously.

* * *

~With Sasuke~

* * *

…Damn Fangirls

…Damn good looks

…Damn it all to heck

Sasuke currently found himself surrounded by females of all ages, all of them coo-ing at him sweetly, the males eye twitched irritated at the sudden turn of events.

After being separated from Naruto, Sasuke found himself dealing with shinobi of all ranks….not only that but somehow all the shinobi turned out to be FEMALES. Concentrating on cursing his luck Sasuke ended up tripping over his over sized cloths and collapsing in a heap on the floor, panicking slightly fearing being caught and having made such a rookie mistake Sasuke was both surprised and irritated when the females did nothing but take care of his wounds and coo him like a mother would to a child…some even tried to flirt with him, which disturbed him greatly.

Not knowing where to go from their Sasuke pointed up at the sky with a shocked expression before shouting

"UFO!"

Everyone looked

'_Idiots, everyone knows their no such thing'_just then a small saucer flew by, Sasuke sweatdropped his eyebrow twitched in irritation, why was it nothing ever went by the laws of logic when he was involved? The raven haired boy shook himself before disappearing out of sight, leaving a band of clueless fangirls behind.

Now all he needed to do was to find Naruto…and get some new cloths.

Damn this chibi form!

* * *

**So? You like you don't like? Should I make the chapters longer/ shorter? Spelling, grammar anything just comment on it, don't care if its bad news that what I'm here for (to fix my mistakes =D).**

**Anyway Review and tell me about the chapter!**

**Shika XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot**

**Hi…um…should I bother explaining my absence *dodges knife and laughs nervously* **

**On with the story then!**

**Runs out the door, multiple numbers of weapons and explosions following**

***calls from the other room* Enjoy!

* * *

**

His memory returned….

…he remembered his team mates…

…he remembered rookie nine…

…he remembered team Gai…

…he remembered the times he would spend with Naruto…

…Fuck he even remembered the fruity bastard…

…he remembered everything…

Right after he escaped from the herd of females he rushed out of the area, into a nearby alley-way to clear his thoughts, and where he, quite stupidly, tripped over his clothing effectively hitting his head on the wall. Sure it hurt like a bitch but it jogged his memory… that was good he guessed. At the moment however he sat contemplating on all that had happened, the liquid he was injected with was still half full when the kunai had shattered the syringe, did that mean the full effects of the fluid would not influence him? Or were the effects not as bad as what they could have been? Looking down at himself once more for the hundredth time that minute, he came to the conclusion that it was probably the latter. Sasuke sighed, he supposed since Naruto had not remembered anything, the liquid was meant to immobilise them and wipe their memories….why?

The raven rubbed his temples frustrated, he would leave the matter for now, his main concern was Naruto…and the money he had with him, seriously what was he thinking giving Naruto half the share of money?! Damn Chibi body was affecting his mind, taking a glance at his surroundings he surveyed the area, searching for a little sun-kissed blond. The raven haired boy went to take a step before meeting the floor, pushing himself up he gave the ground an icy glare, he really needed some cloths.

Picking himself up off the floor, Sasuke's gaze turn to a near-by shop….Naruto would be alright alone for one minute, right? Whatever. Sasuke shrugged before running over to the shop, money jingling in his hand, a small grin on his face, he forgot what it was like to feel young….now he could act like a child again and look out for his precious person, without a care in the world…explanations could wait, right now he wanted to spend some time with his little brother.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the village, said blond was sitting on the curb of the street, a pout on his face, the long waves in his hair came down to his shoulders, his bangs hovering just above his eyes and framing his face. He sat with his elbows resting on his knees and his palms supporting the weight of his head. The young boy cursed the shopkeeper, he looked ridiculous! He tugged down on the hem of the light-blue dress that he wore, why wouldn't anyone believe him when he said he was male?! Well at least he wasn't tripping over every five seconds…'_no! You're meant to be angry!_' he scolded himself. He groaned, where was his aniki when he needed him most?

Naruto sniffled trying to hold back his tears, he felt them crawl into his eyes and attempt to leak out onto the side of his face, but he didn't let them as he harshly wiped them away from his eyes. The blond suddenly halted his actions as a dark shadow came over him, looking up he came face to face with a young female, she had a sympathetic smile on her face and had the oddest colour of hair

"Hey, what's the matter? Are you lost?" she asked her eyes revealing nothing but sympathy and concern, but Naruto still didn't trust her, quickly getting up he scuttled back so he was up against the wall fear and mistrust clearly etched onto his features. Naruto wasn't stupid he learnt from his experiences and the many experiences had told him that people can hide their true selves under a simple smile. The female seemed to understand, her smile faltered and worry etched into her features, backing away a little she gave the blond his space.

Naruto, unsure of what to do, ran in any direction, the blond found himself running straight into an alleyway and hid behind the dumpster curling himself up into a little ball. He could protect himself against ninja's, they were no problem, but he couldn't lift a finger against villagers because he knew that it would only make things worse.

The tears crept back into his eyes but he willed them away, he laid his head against the wall of the alleyway, sitting there for minutes wondering where his brother was before his eyes, heavy from the rush and adrenalin of the day, slowly closed shut from exhaustion. All the while he didn't notice the same shadow of the female consume him once more.

* * *

Sasuke came out of the shop completely refreshed, glad to have some proper clothing on he took it upon himself to dress in clothing appropriate for ninja's, with the standard black ANBU pants and simple sleeveless white turtleneck top he found himself wondering the streets in search of Naruto, occasionally stopping and asking civilians whether they had seen the child or not. Slipping by the wondering shinobi, he grew worried as the more and more time went by and he still hadn't found the little blond boy, the sun had already set and he found himself getting tired.

Confused by the sudden wave of fatigue he decided to speed up the search, looking around for a few more minutes he determined enough was enough and headed straight for the Hokage's office, sure he'd get and earful from Tsunade but Naruto was more important, the blond had the mentality of a five year old now, anything could happen, _'Besides even if Naruto's memory returned….his mental capacity wouldn't change from where it was now'_.

Holding back a sweatdrop at the thought Sasuke travelled atop the roofs of the villager's houses and made his way towards the Hokage's tower. Dodging all the guards and staff he crossed the spacious hallway toward the double doors, grasping the handle he was about to pull the doors open when he stopped as he heard the voices from inside.

"How is he?"

'_Kakashi?'_

"He will be alright, he had just collapsed from exhaustion and it was lucky Sakura found him when she did otherwise anything could have happened, as powerful as he is, he still acts and behaves as a five year old now"

'_Tsunade-sama…'_

"Do you think Sakura recognised him?"

There was a small pause, Sasuke pressed his ear further into the door, it took him a while to register why they didn't want his and Naruto's identities to be revealed and then kicked himself for being so stupid as he came to a realisation.

"No, you can barely recognise its him, even the markings on his face are fainter…besides….he completely looks like a girl…why is he dressed like that in the first place"

The raven heard Kakashi giggle and Tsunade chuckle in amusement, Sasuke himself though was completely lost

"So, now that we found Naruto, how do we find Sasuke?"

'_How am I going to get him out of there…'_

Sasuke paused leaning on the double doors, lost in his thoughts at what he was to do, not really in the mood to recount his past, or put up with everyone's ranting, suddenly a thought struck him, an eerie smile crept upon his once innocent features.

'_hn, well there's no harm in acting my age now is their, since they found him there's no need to reveal that I remembered everything and I have more of a chance of protecting him like this considering no one really pays attention to children…besides I needed a vacation'_ Sasuke thought with a sly smirk before barging through the doors, ignoring Kakashi and Tsunade, who jumped out of their skin when the door slammed open, he ran straight towards Naruto.

"Otouto, wake up!" Sasuke shouted childishly, groaning and turning in his sleep Naruto mumbled something incomprehensible before returning to his slumber, putting a mock frown on his face Sasuke crossed his arms and with a pout jumped onto the couch the blond was sprawled upon, and started to jump up and down all the while shouting for Naruto to get up. On the other side of the room Kakashi watched, with a sweatdrop planted on his head, as Tsunade popped a vain from all the noise.

"Saaa, well at least we didn't have to look that hard-" Kakashi ducked as a pillow came flying straight over his head and hit a vase behind him, sending it crashing to the floor. Tsunade's eye twitched, Sasuke and Naruto, who had just woken up, was making a racket and fuss over why the raven woke the blond. Naruto took it upon himself to tackle Sasuke for making him wake up from his much needed nap, Sasuke in turn simply grinned at the boy as he threw insults at him. Both tackled and rolled over each other, that is until Sasuke noticed what Naruto was dressed in, he halted all actions, Naruto soon followed staring at his aniki blankly

"Otouto…"

"Un?"

"…What are you wearing?"

Tsunade and Kakashi who were quiet until now burst into fits of laughter, while little Naruto was left blushing crimson tugging at his little blue dress. Tears of embarrassment collected at the edges of the blonds eyes as he spoke

"Th-they didn't believe me when I said I was a boy.." he pouted, crossing his arms angrily and turning away from the laughing shinobi before him. Sasuke sweatdropped suddenly remembering the continuous problem they had in the past, giving another glance at Naruto he smiled catching the blonds attention he motioned him forward, suddenly grabbing a set of cloths from behind his back he thrust them into Naruto's chest. The boy recoiled in shock looking down into the other boys hands his widened eyes gleaming, mouth gaping slightly, he stared in awe and excitement.

"Arigatou!" The young blond exclaimed and engulfed the raven in a hug, before rushing to the bathroom within the office. Only seconds before he disappeared behind the door he appeared again dressed in a black singlet top, with grey cargo pants, the pants had multiple pockets and random designs starting from the bottom right side of the pants. He wore the same black ninja sandals, hands on hips Naruto struck a pose and made the peace sign with his hands directing it towards Sasuke, who laughed at the boy.

Thinking the boys had enough time to catch up, Tsunade cleared her throat bringing the two children out of their own little world. Both boys looked up at the woman with questioning glances, the blond suddenly realised where he was and gazed at the Hokage's desk questioningly, before turning back to the strange woman and man before him.

Sasuke gave the best confused glance he could not wanting to raise any suspicions, out of the corner of his eye he saw his 'brother' give a questioning glance at the desk. Immediately catching onto what the boy was thinking he held back a smirk, wondering what lie his former sensei and the Kage were going to tell him and Naruto.

"I see you two are feeling well, you gave everyone quite a scare when you disappeared, you know" The blonde woman spoke softly. Sasuke held back an amused snort, and hid the smile that came with it. Naruto beside him, inched closer to the raven, not liking the unfamiliar faces in front of him. Both stayed silent and continued to stare blankly at the woman in front of them, their façade's giving away nothing. Tsunade's eyebrow twitched at the lack of response from the two, she was about to try again, when Sasuke beat her too it and Naruto soon followed.

"Who are you?"

"Why isn't Oji-san here?"

"How come you're wearing a mask?"

"Why is you're shirt so low?"

"How come everyone's looking for us?" both finished off together, Sasuke desperately trying to hold back his laughter at Naruto's question, and by the looks of things so was Kakashi. Tsunade's eye twitched in anger and annoyance. Calming herself and regaining (barely) her composure she looked back to the small shinobi in front of her. Both cutely tilting their heads to the side and giving her and the scarecrow questioning glances. Clearing her throat she slowly started to answer their questions

"My name is Tsunade, I am Sarutobi sensei's student…H-Hokage sama is not…Is going to be away...uhm…on a …Mission! Yeah, uhm, and I am a temporary replacement until he gets back" Tsunade coughed, and Kakashi smiled nodding in agreement, trying to make up for the Hokage's blatant lie as well as not getting himself D-rank missions for the rest of his life by bursting into fits of laughter. Sasuke held back another snort of laughter, he sneaked a sideway glance at Naruto who had bought the cheap lie. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the naivety of the boy, covering his mischievous smirk with an excited smile he asked

"Really? Wow! What kind of mission is it?"

Sasuke smirked as Tsunade and Kakashi froze at the question, Kakashi regained his composure first and knelt down to Sasuke's hight, much to the boys annoyance, and gave him his trademark smile before answering "Sorry kids, but that's only for grown ups to know"

Sasuke almost hit the man for playing such a cliché card, but winced as he knew he wasn't going to be able to corner the two any more then he already had. While Sasuke was cursing his luck, Naruto stood confused and shyly voiced his confusion

"B-but, Oji-san always told us if he was going away and what he was doing" The blond blushed as he realised every eye was on him, while the blond was blushing Sasuke was inwardly laughing at the uncomfortable glances both Kakashi and Tsunade were giving each other. '_Naruto, I could kiss you! However I won't' _

The young raven took it upon himself to make Naruto's statement more believable by taking a leaf out of Kakashi's book and nodded along in agreement. Kakashi's smile fell and he caught himself stuttering, Inner Sasuke burst into laughter at the fact that legendary Copy Cat Ninja, Sharingan Kakashi, known for mastering over 1000 jutsu was reduced to stutters by a simple question from a five year old, if the world only knew. But whose to say they won't say anything later on. Sasuke once again found himself hiding a mischievous smile.

"W-we-well you see, uhm, this mission is different from the one's he told you…it's uhm...-"

"Top secret!" Tsunade finished off for him, clearing her throat she continued with the lie "And only for the best shinobi in Konoha to know"

Sasuke and Naruto shared a look that obviously held something meaningful, both turned to face the shinobi in front of them opening their mouths they were cut off by Jiraiya bursting in, followed by Shizune, Sakura, Team's 8, 10 and 9.

Sasuke gave them all a glare for ruining his chance to reduce both figures in front of him into nothing but stuttering fools. Sasuke sighed, no matter their's always a next time. He was jerked out of his thoughts by Naruto whipping behind him and peeking out from behind Sasuke. The raven squeezed Naruto's hand comfortingly, knowing the boy was still unused to such attention and didn't like it.

The new comers however openly gawked at the two boys in front of them, obviously not used to the sight. Sasuke finally broke the silence with a simple

"Who are they?" he asked pointing to the crowd of people at the door while facing Tsunade. If possible the crowds jaws dropped lower.

"They…" Kakashi started, before Tsunade cut in

"…Are the people who are to take care of you two until Hokage-sama gets back"

And the chaos erupted in the large office.

* * *

**Remember to review and tell me how I went!**

**Shika XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: !OMG…I don't own Naruto!!! Shocking isn't it? =P

* * *

**

**I'M BACK!! XD **

***gets hit with a fridge* **

**...Enjoy….**

**

* * *

**

"What the hell is going on?!!" Kiba's shout of confusion resounded through the office closely followed by other similar exclamations. Naruto shrunk back into Sasuke, he held the raven's shirt within his tightly clenched fist. The other boy feeling the strain in his clothing pulled Naruto closer tightening his hold on the blonds hand and pulling him in closer into a comforting hug. The young blond squeezed his eyes shut trying to block out the shouting voices that demanded answers from the busty blond Hokage and the silver haired Jounin.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as his brother started shaking, for when Sasuke hit his head, he didn't just remember his identity and his career as a shinobi, he also remembered what had happened before that. When, in the eyes of others, Itachi had still been loyal to his village. When him and Naruto had met before their Academy days and dated back to there toddler years; it was a time when Naruto and he were friends. Before Itachi had done those two things in order to protect not only himself but Naruto as well.

Back in those days Naruto was completely terrified for his safety within the village, back in those days Itachi had always encouraged his friendship with the blond and always rewarded the both of them with a smile when they were together.

However, the villagers hostility against Naruto grew worse by the day. Naruto had been able to escape and Itachi had been able to protect the blond from many of the abuse that the villagers would inflict upon his small body. Yet there was always a time when Itachi would arrive too late and when Naruto had not been able to escape. Those memories were the times where Sasuke despised the very core of the village and loathed each soul that resided within it.

Naruto grew more and more paranoid, jumping at every sound and looking over his shoulder with every step. Never would he stay still for fear of being jumped, he drew as little attention to himself as was possible, happy and content to stay in the shadows and Sasuke detested that. Abhorrent to the fact that his little brother had to lead such harshness for a fault that was not his own. He hated it with all his heart and yet…

…he could do nothing about it.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts, not this time Naruto would be safe in this time, where people did not loath him even if they knew his identity. _'This time…he will not live like that…this time…Naruto, I promise…this time you will not be alone'_

A new determination reached Sasuke's eyes as he stared at the shaking blond in his arms, turning he glared at the people in front of him, the ones who were causing Naruto's fear. The amusement that once danced in his eyes just a few minutes ago had long since disappeared leaving no trace that it was ever there and all that remained was steel cold dark eyes.

"…Shut up…" He cold feel the Sharingan whirl to life within his eyes. The shinobi and kunoichi in front of him froze as the occupants of the office heard his menacing growl. Shock was all that resided in each of there expressions.

Naruto peeked out from where he burrowed his head and looked up at his brother, tightening his hold on the others shirt until his knuckles went white and were quickly growing numb. Sasuke seeming to notice pulled the blond closer into him tightening his loose hold on the young Jinchūriki. Naruto, accepted the comfort and burrowed his head into Sasuke's shoulder again. Glaring once more at the other occupants in the room he moved towards the door. As he made his way towards the exit he took in every shocked expression in the room, he became curious however when he saw Tsunade looking worried, her eyes directed squarely on Naruto while Kakashi seemed to be analysing him a thoughtful expression on his face.

Just as he reached the knob of the door, Kakashi's stern voice reached his ears. "Sasuke freeze!" Sasuke instinctively did as he was told, his body screaming to obey the adult. Wait, adult? Wasn't he one too? He went to grabbed the knob again when Kakashi's warning voice floated towards his ears again and again he froze.

Suddenly a thought hit Sasuke "_Fuck don't tell me the liquid is still affecting me, that means I'll unconsciously obey any adult within Konoha! Damn this chibi body of mine! Damn my clan laws! And Damn Kakashi to heck for knowing my clan Laws! Argh fuck it all."_ Slowly he turned around and glared at a now smiling Kakahsi, the older male was already walking towards him and grabbed Sasuke's hand and lowered it from the where it was reaching.

"There, now that wasn't so bad now was it?" He asked the little raven in front of him. Said raven glared at him before getting an idea catching Naruto's, (who peeked out from Sasuke's shirt to get a better look at the male before them), eye understanding flashed in both their eyes. However unfortunately for Kakashi he didn't notice it, so when Sasuke discretely passed Naruto a bag of honey from behind his back which was now facing the door in order to face Kakashi, he didn't notice. Grabbing his own packet of feathers both Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before looking at the still smiling Kakashi and saying

"Baka"

"Ero"

"Cyclops"

"You can't"

"Control us"

"That easily"

With that Naruto splurted the honey all over the jounins front while at the same time Sasuke threw on the feathers. Kakashi blinked covered in honey and feathers from head to toe and blinked, he hadn't been expecting that. Everyone stared at the jounin unsure of what to do it took all of their self control not to burst into fits of laughter right then and there, however that self control was all but lost when Naruto pointed and shouted at the top of his lungs in mock horror

"AHH IT'S THE GIANT-BAKA-ERO-CYCLOPS-CHICKEN! RUN BEFORE IT DEVOURS US ALL!"

And ran out of the room a laughing Sasuke at his heels. Kakashi stayed in the same position too shocked to move while the rest of the room burst into fits of laughter, Kiba leaned against the wall for support when his legs failed him. Shino's mouth twitched not wanting give up his stoic image, Hinata who was next to him was chuckling yet desperately trying to hold it back as to not hurt the jouin's pride any more. Neji had a smirk plastered onto his face while Team 10, 9 and Sakura all but let themselves go with laughter.

Tsunade stood unsure of what to do, on the one hand she could laugh her head off while on the other she needed to get those damn chibi's back. In the end she chose for the latter, calling for silence the room quietened immediately except for the small chuckle here and there as well as the occasional glance at the still frozen jounin.

"Thanks to that…(cough)…less than obvious distraction we now have two five year-olds with more then adequate jounin capabilities running on the loose no doubt spreading that…" she pointed at Kakashi "…around the village like wildfire"

A few people within the crowd chuckled, silencing them before they got out of control again she continued "We need to get those two back"

"But Shishou…how did they get into that form in the first place?" Sakura asked confused. Tsunade looked around at the faces in the room sighing she said "The liquid they were injected with …I don't know how but it turned them into that" She said waving towards the door the two had exited through. "I will tell you all the details later right now you should know that they have no recollection or memory from after their current age, so be careful with your words"

Sakura still looked confused but held her tongue and nodded, Tsunade nodded back and sent them off to look for the two chibi's.

* * *

Four hours, twenty-nine pranks, twelve demolished stalls and a pig stye later the two chibi's were back in Tsunade's office sitting happily sucking juice from a straw and swinging their too-short-to-reach-the-bottom-legs. All the while across from them sat a battered, bruised, dirty and completely pranked rookie 9 and team Gai. All were glaring at the two angelic boys who barely had a hair out of place, Tsunade looked at them all with amusement dancing in her eyes. Clearing her throat she spoke

"Now that we're all settled I want to inform you all of your next mission" The Hokage smiled down at all the shinobi within her office. She heard a few audible gulps when they saw her smile, this made her smile all the wider.

"Your next mission is to take are of these two.." She didn't even get a chance to finish before refusals were thrown at her, her eye twitched when she called for silence and nothing happened. She tried again, the refusals grew louder, she saw chibi Sasuke's eyes twinkle with amusement at her predicament her patience snapped

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKEN BRATS!"

Shizune looked at her from behind Sasuke and Naruto scandalised, and immediately covered both childrens ears "Tsunade-sama! Not in front of the children!"

Tsunade looked at both boys who stared back innocently at Tsunade before Naruto turned to face Sasuke and asked "Aniki, what does 'fuck' mean?"

Sasuke gave an icy glare at the busty woman who had the decency to blush while she groaned and buried her face in her hands. "I'll tell you later otouto and make sure you don't say that word again, 'kay"

Naruto looked on blankly for a few more seconds before happily exclaiming an "Okay!" and went back to sipping his juice. Tsunade sighed in relief, while Sasuke continued to scowl at her. Ignoring the boy she turned back towards the others who held back there laughter "As I was saying you _will_ be taking care of these two whether you like it or not. That's final!" She barked the last part out as a few people opened there mouths to protest.

Everything in the office was silent for a while before Tsunade opened her mouth to speak again "Now we need to figure out a routine for which all of you will take care of these two until I can find an antidote. To prevent any disruptions to missions taking place we'll need to have the least amount of people we can to watch the chibi's. So that means that Asuma! Kurenai! Kakashi! Gai! You're all involved in this as well!"

Kakashi blanched almost dropping his book, Asuma ended up inhaling too much smoke started choking. Kurenai gave a side glance at the two innocent looking children before shrugging she already had experience with children thinking of her own child. Gai's reaction was nothing surprising as he started challenging Kakashi to a non-existent challenge of who would be the better guardian. Tsunade smirked pleased with all there reactions before continuing.

"So…who's going to be first?"

* * *

**Two Hours Later (Time Skip People!)

* * *

**

After all the screaming, shouting, banging, broken objects and terrified ninja's, everyone seemed to agree on having at least two people watching the chibi's. They also decided on the most compatible partners to watch the two chibi's if things ever got out of hand and they decided to go on a rampage like they had before rookie 9 and team Gai had entered the office, and with this the times of the week they would be watching them.

The results were:

_Kiba & Ino_ – **Monday**: 7:00am - 2:30pm, **Saturday** 4:00pm – 7:00 am

_Hinata & Chouji –_**Monday**: 2:30pm – 7:00am, **Thursday** 12:00pm – 6:00pm

_Neji & Sakura –_**Tuesday**: 7:00am – 2:00pm, **Saturday** 8:30am – 4:00pm

_Shino & Lee_ – **Tuesday**: 2:00pm – 8:30pm, **Friday** 2:00pm – 8:30am(Saturday)

_Shikamaru & Tenten _– **Wednesday**: 8:30pm(Tuesday) – 1:00pm, **Friday** 6:00pm(Thursday) – 2:00pm

_Kakashi & Gai_ (much to Kakashi's distress) – **Wednesday**: 1:00pm – 8:30pm, **Sunday**: 7:00am – 2:00pm

_Asuma & Kurenai_ – **Thursday** 8:30pm(Wednesday) – 12:00pm, **Sunday**: 2:00pm – 7:00 am

Tsunade looked down at the chart they had made mildly happy and then looked back up at the crowed waiting for her attention and said. "Well since it is Wednesday and well passed one o'clock and nearing six, Kakashi! Gai! You're first."

Kakashi groaned while Gai gave cries of 'Youth!', the blond woman saw Shikamaru sigh in relief out of the corner of her eye. She gave a malicious smirk, oh yeah she was definitely going to enjoy the next few weeks.

* * *

A few minutes later Sasuke and Naruto could be found in the training grounds facing Kakashi and Gai. An awkward silence hung over the area as all four people stared at each other not quiet sure where to go from there. Suddenly Kakashi spoke up

"Saa, since we all don't know each other very well maybe we should introduce ourselves first." Sasuke held back a snort, who knew the great 'Sharingan Kakashi' was so simple minded. Kakashi not noticing Sasuke's disgruntled expression continued "How about you start off by saying your likes and dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future that kind of thing. How about you go first Naruto-kun"

Naruto who had sat quietly next to Sasuke up until now shifted uncomfortably at the attention being received something that surprised both jounin's greatly. "A-ano, I am Uzamaki Naruto, ano, I like my aniki, pranks, the colour blue, ramen and green apples, ano, I don't like perverts and will prank them if I see one, I don't like people who hurt others for no reason and my hobby is to prank people."

The young blond with a determined expression nodded to himself as if he was checking off everything to say, Kakashi gave the child a one-eyed smile, he was too cute! Sasuke smiled at his brothers introduction, some things never change. Both chibi's and jounin jumped however when Gai suddenly stood up in a ridiculous pose and 'spoke'

"YOSH NARUTO-KUN! YOUR YOUTHFULLNESS IS BURNING BRIGHTLY! LET US GET ALONG FOR THE NEXT FEW WEEKS AND LET OUR YOUTH SHINE FIERCELY!!"

Naruto frightened by the sight scurried behind Sasuke an buried his face into the other boys clothing, the raven however wasn't fairing any better then Naruto and was desperately trying to move back without hurting the blond.

'_Why is this guy so much more frightening then before?! And why the fuck is he going on about?! Wait, let me restate that 'what the fuck is he on' is the question I should be asking myself. And why the hell hasn't Kakashi done anything about it yet!'_

Sasuke spared a glance away from the shouting green blob with hair and towards Kakashi who was surprisingly next to Sasuke doing the same thing he was doing. Slowly but surely Kakashi was backing away from Gai with a twitching eye and an expression that read 'fuck my life'.

Sasuke cursed his never ending lack of luck and grabbed Naruto's arm before making sure Kakashi and Gai were not paying attention to them. He then used a replacement jutsu swapping their bodies with two logs and making a break for it into the forest, a firm hold on Naruto's arm.

It was ten minutes later when they were well away from the training grounds and deep in the heart of the village that they stopped. Panting heavily Sasuke and Naruto at down on the side of the road to catch there breaths. "A-aniki, what was that green thing that was shouting"

Sasuke sweat-dropped at Naruto's choice of words, but then accepted it as he thought back to what just happened. "That, naru-nii is what you should avoid at all costs" He responded still panting slightly. The blond nodded before standing up and looking around, turning back he asked "What do we do now? The blond woman taking over for jiji said that those ninja were going to take of us"

Sasuke looked back at the blond and said "But they're obviously not right in the head, I say we go back home, besides we don't need taking care of we can do that ourselves". As much fun as it was making fun of the jounin's and ANBU, he would be damned before he let someone take of him that'd be like accepting help from someone. His Uchiha pride simply would not allow it, Naruto however seemed to be thinking differently. Sasuke seeing this added

"Besides, do you really want to be looked after by that green thing, and the other guy looked like he was a pervert, do you really want to go back?" Naruto's eyes widened before shaking his head side to side vigorously. Smirking Sasuke held out his hand and pulled the blond towards the vessels apartment.

Once they were back at the apartment Naruto and Sasuke had gotten hungry and started looking through the fridge and both were surprised to find it completely stocked. So with each others help they both cooked themselves dinner and happily sat down eating enjoying the other's company.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the training grounds, Kakashi and Gai had still yet to figure out that the chibi's had left. Gai was still shouting and Kakashi was getting frustrated, clearing his throat Kakashi flipped out his book and putting on his composed façade he promptly told Gai to shut up.

Gai glanced at Kakashi and shouted about how hip Kakashi was before turning to face Sasuke and Naruto. The wide smile that had been planted onto his face fell.

"Kakashi…where are the chibi's?"

Kakashi raised his eye's from the words splattered onto the page and blanched, there, where the two five year olds were meant to be lay two logs. Kakashi's eye twitched again.

'_Tsunade-sama will kill me…if Iruka-san doesn't get to me first'_

This was the only thought that crossed his mind before he and Gai started to panic, worst of all it was starting to grow dark.

* * *

**Review!**

**I know the chapter's are not that long yet but I'm working on it, as for my absence sorry about that. It's been a hectic year and things were messed up for a little while.**

**I'll try and get the next chapter out sooner hoped you like this one!

* * *

**

**ShikaXD**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey people!

No this isn't an update, I know I haven't updated in a while and you're probably going too have to wait a bit longer, my trials are in a couple of weeks and after that I've got my HSC (FML .) anyway moving on. I have a couple of things to do after my HSC as well, so I might not get to update at all for the rest of the year. HOWEVER that does not mean that this story is a deadfic, has been abandoned, or is up for adoption but is simply on a long hiatus.

To all my fans sorry for not updating and I promise to get a chapter as soon as I can to everyone else have a happy (very early) summer holiday.

**Shika XD**

_P.s. To all those who are fans of my short Shika/FemNaru one-shots I'll try and get your requested story up (I realise I haven't written one in a while now). Anyway that's all for now_

_Ja ne._


	7. Authors Note

**Okay I realise I haven't updated in god knows how long, but unfortunately my laptop has recently crashed, halfway through writing my stories. I've been told the motherboard of my laptop has given out, but thankfully everything I've got saved on the laptop is still there and attainable, I just need to get everything saved onto a harddrive and then transfer it all onto my new computer. Bad news is that I won't be getting a new computer until well into February due to my phone also getting smashed and my needing to save up for a new one.**

**You're all probably thinking why not just use the computer you're on now, well that's because it's not my computer, it belongs to someone else and because I don't have any of my stories with me, so I just want to tell you guys all of this because, even though I haven't updated these stories are NOT abandoned. They're just temporarily on hold.**

**Until the next time**

**Shika**

**P.s. I want to give my sincere apologies to kuroishuuha especially, I know you've been looking forward to my update, but this is making it near impossible for me. Once again really sorry.**


End file.
